In a computer network environment, allowing outside access to an internal network component creates a potential risk for the outside access to pivot to another internal component. As an example, many Information Technology (IT) organizations allow external software vendors to access the organization's internal networks, for instance for the purpose of installing updates to the vendor's software products. However, once a vendor has been given access to a single server, the vendor may be able to use that access to as a pivot point into other components of the internal network.